


Ben Solo Saves The Day

by jennifersmockingjay



Series: Dyad Here [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Visions, JUST A HINT OF FINN LIKING BEN, Jedi Ben, Redeemed Rey, Role Reversal, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: Ben Solo saves the day.
Relationships: Finn & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Dyad Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was lying on the ground. He was watching all the ships being brought down by Palpatine. Where was Rey? He couldn’t feel her. He felt a tear slip down his face. He had failed. He had a chance to save it all. But he had failed. Rey had redeemed herself and had come to save him but Palpatine had tossed her away.

“Be with me.” He whispered. He tired to connect with the voices of the Jedi that have come before him. 

“Be with  _ me. _ ” He said the voice rolled off his tongue like it was coarse rough sand.

_ “Ben.”  _

His eyes widened.

_ Mom? _

_ “Ben.” _

Ben raised his head a bit. It was Uncle Luke.

_ “Rise Ben!”  _ It was Obi Wan.  _ “These are your final steps, Ben. Rise, and take them.” _

Anakin, the man he wanted to be so badly! It was him!  _ “Ben” _

Ashoka, Anakin’s old friend:  _ “Ben” _

Kanan Jarrus spoke next: _ “Ben” _

Anakin again: _ “Bring back the balance, Ben. As I did.”  _

He turned on his stomach, struggling to get up.

Luminara Unduli _ : “the light. Find the light, Ben.” _

Yoda: _ “alone, never have you been.”  _ Ben had to smile at that voice.

Qui-Gon: _ “Every jedi who ever lived lives in you.”  _ He stumbled to his knees. Everything hurt in his body.

Anakin: “ _ The force surrounds you, Ben.” _

Aayla secura: _ “Let it guide you.” _

Ashoka _ : “as it guided us.” _

Mace windu: “ _ feel the force flowing through you, Ben.” _

Anakin: _ “let it lift you.” _

Adi Gallia: _ “Rise, Ben” _

Rise he did. He was standing, holding his side. He felt the power in his bones. In his body.

Qui-Gon: “ _ we stand behind you, Ben” _

obi wan: _ “Ben” _

He picked up his uncle’s saber and let the bright blue beam come out.

Yoda _ : “Rise in the force, Ben” _

Palpatine saw this and glared at him, the lighting stopped from his hands. He looked angry.

Kanan Jarrus: _ “In the heart of a Jedi, lies his strength.” _

Qui-Gon: _ “Rise’ _

obi wan _ : “Rise” _

Luke _ : “Ben, the force will be with you.  _

_ Always.” _

Ben smiled. As Palpatine rose from his throne.

  
“AS I FELL SO SHOULD THE LAST SKYWALKER!” He cried. He shot lighting out and Ben caught it with the saber’s beam. It stained. He glared at him. As Palapatine continued to scream.

“I AM ALL THE SITH!”

Ben started to walk forward. One hand behind his back.

“And I’m..” He felt his mother’s saber come into his hand. “All the Jedi.” In one quick motion he used the sabers to cross. The lighting sparked. Oh how it was strong. He grunted as he walked forward to Palapatine. 

“Who are you?!” Palapatine cried. Ben Solo only smiled.

“I’m the son of Han and Leia. My uncle is Luke Skywalker, my grandfather is Anakin...I’m a mother fucking Skywalker.” With the last of his life force, he pushed all this strength into the power of the sabers and began to tear Palpatine apart. He cried out and in one huge blast he was blown away. Ben was tossed back onto his back, and hit the ground hard. He looked up to see his friends winning the war. His part was done. He closed his eyes, and took one last breath.

  
  



	2. The End

Finn felt it first. He felt the man he cared about-slip away. He held onto the edge of the Falcon as he gasped.

"Ben...no.."

* * *

Rey's hand grabbed the side of the cliff. She hauled her body up. Seeing Ben on the ground she let out a cry. She crawled on her hands for a few meters until she tried to stand up. Limping to Ben. She fell to the ground and grabbed Ben's body. He was heavy. She gasped as she dragged him into her lap.

"Ben? Can you hear me? I'm right here..." She shook him. "Ben you did it...we won.." He was limp. She then knew. He was dead. Rey felt horrible. All she did in her time seeing him was trying to kill him. Now he's dead and Rey couldn't feel anything. She looked around and then gave him one final tight squeeze before propping him on her thigh. She placed her hand on his stomach. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She focus on him and only him. 

Her life was draining. She felt a hand on her own. Rey looked to Ben. He blinked and looked at her. He sat up and looked into her eyes. He broke into a smile. 

"Rey?" He asked. He cupped her face, smiling and feeling tears streaming down his face. He looked to her lips. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Ben felt her pull away. He looked at her and smiled at her. She laughed and then he felt it. Her life fading. She fell back. He was still gripping her hand. She slowly started to fade away. Ben looked down at her. Then a voice, clear as a bell came though the Force. Strong...

 _"I will always be with you."_ He heard her say. Ben smiled.

"No one is really ever gone." Ben said softly.

* * *

Ben got out of the X-wing. BB-8 happily rolled to him to him. Ben crouched down and fixed his wire. He smiled. Sadness behind his own eyes. He still thought of Rey. He missed her. 

"Ben!" 

Ben looked over and saw Finn running to him. Ben went to hug him. Finn grabbed him and lifted him, spinning him around in a circle. He set Ben down on the ground. 

"Are you okay? I mean I felt-" Finn began. Ben placed a hand on his cheek.

"She saved me.." Ben said softly. 

"Ren?" Finn said he seemed jealous. Ben smiled and nodded. Finn looked at Ben. He grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"Ben I have to tell you-"

Poe came rushing up. "You did it Ben! People are all rising up over the galaxy! You did it! I love you man!" Poe said looking at Finn and Ben. "Oh I'm sorry..am I interrupting something? You want me to come back...later?" Ben smirked at Poe and rolled his eyes. 

People celebrated. All day and into the night. Ben danced with Chewie and Poe and Finn. He was finally happy. But part of him was missing. It always will be missing. 

* * *

Ben stood on Naboo. Looking at the water. He looked at his lightsaber in his hand, he ignited it and the beam shot out. Yellow light glowed. He heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Finn standing there. In his Padawan braid. He walked to Ben. 

"What next?" Finn asked. Ben looked at the water. He looked over to Finn.

"I don't know...I guess we see what comes next?" Ben said.

"I think I can beat you in a saber battle" Finn said. Ben smiled as he looked to his friend.

"This is where the fun begins." Ben said.

Still. There was that pull. That sound. Rey was alive in him. Guiding him though his training.

She'd always be there. Always with Ben Solo.


End file.
